


Your name is...

by Moon_Sky



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dreams, Fate, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Sky/pseuds/Moon_Sky
Summary: 8 years old Beomgyu meets a friend in his dreams.Will they be able to meet in the reality if after waking up they forget each other's faces and names?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 21





	Your name is...

And then my soul saw you and kind of went:  
“Oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you”.  
|Iain S. Thomas “The point of contact”|

8 years old Beomgyu always had really vivid dreams, going to bed was something he looked forward to, impatient to enter the dreamland. That day wasn’t any different, he was eager to sleep even more than usual, after his school trip to amusement park that, although fun, caused him some headache and nosebleed. Even now he still felt iron-like smell from the blood dried up in his nose.

He never told anybody, but he was always aware that he is in a dream. It was fun, but he frequently forgot the details of whatever he dreamed of few seconds after he woke up. The only thing that remained was the feeling of joy, always putting a smile on his face.

Dreamland welcomed him with a familiar vast beach in the middle of the day. Sun was shining and burning his skin, but at the same time all the light and colors seemed toned down and dim. Beomgyu decided to walk along on and see where he can reach, using the fact he was lucing dreaming and making long jumps ahead from time to time, almost floating above the ground. Suddenly something caught his ankle and with the side of an eye he saw bunch of clawed hands raising from the sand. He fell down and more hands caught on his legs, dragging him into the abyss.  
“That’s my dream! I am not allowing you!” he screamed but it seemed ineffective.  
He knew it was just a dream but he couldn’t help getting more and more scared.  
“Beomgyu!” he heard somebody calling his name and pulling his hand. The tugging on his legs stopped. The stranger helped him to stand up. He faced a boy around his age but slightly taller, who smiled a bit, exposing a pair of dimples on his cheeks.  
“I’ve been waiting for you” the boy said but seeing Beomgyu’s puzzled expression he sighted “You’ve forgotten me again, haven’t you? We’ve been meeting here every night for months yet you never remember my name. I’m Soobin.”  
“Soo… bin…” Beomgyu whispered boy’s name and like a spell memories flashed back. His best friend from a dream. All the adventures they had together.  
“I remember now” a smile appeared on Beomgyu’s face and Soobin mirrored it.

They’ve played around till they’ve got tired and sun seemed to get ready to set. They’ve both knew what it means, the dream was coming to an end and the time to wake up was approaching. Finding a place to sit on the beach, they’ve faced the ocean to watch the sunset. 

“You know? I wish I could meet you in reality…” said Beomgyu shyly.  
“You can’t even remember me nor my name after you wake up, and neither do I, until I see you here” Soobin answered “But I do wish to meet you too…”  
Silence fell between them until Beomgyu started to sing a song that they’ve both liked. Other boy couldn’t help but to join. Suddenly the first one stood up and acclaimed:  
“I know! I know!”.  
“You know what?” Soobin looked up at him puzzled.  
“I know how we can find each other!” Beomgyu said with a smile. “You like singing, right? I like singing too. Let’s become singers! Then we will meet for sure, sooner or later! And this goal, we will remember!”  
“Do you think we will recognize each other? What if one of us is just another’s imagination?” Soobin started to doubt.  
“No, I’m sure we are both real… Please, you are my best friend… Let’s promise…”  
“Okay…” yet again Soobin released a sigh at boy’s hyperness but it was followed by a smile “Pinky promise! We will become singers and meet in the future!”  
“Pinky promise!” Beomgyu smiled back and looking at the other boy he said “You know, when you smile like this, you remind me of a bunny…”  
“HEY!”  
“But… Bunnies are cute”.  
“Look! Sun is about to set” - Soobin pointed out to hide his embarassement.”Let’s go closer to the water” he stood up but couldn’t take a step for some reason. Looking down he realised that red shoelaces of his sneakers are tied to ones of Beomgyu, who now started to chuckle.  
“I tied them so you don’t go too far from me!”  
Yet again Soobin was somewhere between thinking how much annoying his friend is and how cute he is at the same time.  
Hand in hand they walked to a spot, where their shoes almost got touched by the waves. Colors around them started to change from orange to red.  
“I don’t like that this sunset is so red” Beomgyu said, hiding behind Soobin’s back “It looks scary”  
“It’s okay, I’m here” - Soobin tried to lift up his friend. “But I think it’s time for goodbyes, Beomgyu…”  
“Soobin” once again boy said the name.  
“Let’s be together tomorrow as well” they’ve both said.

Beomgyu woke up before his mom called him to get up for school. “Soobin, Soobin, Soobin…” He kept repeating the name of his friend in his head before it dissapears. He grabbed a card and a marker and started to write.

One stroke..

Second stroke…

ㅅ

Third stroke…

Fourth…

“Beomgyu! Time to get up!” his mom opened the door and the boy got startled, his horizontal line got a stroke across it, making it hard to tell if it was supposed to be ㅜ or ㅗ. And he wouldn’t write anything more since the name already disappeared from his memory.

It was the last lucid dream Beomgyu had.

***

Beomgyu stared at a tall bunny doll in the corner of the store. It reminded him of somebody but he wasn’t sure of whom. Was it something from a dream? Somehow he managed to convince his parents to buy it for him. Asked how to name it, he remembered that piece of paper with two signs written on it that felt important. was it “So”? or “Soo”? 

“Sokuri” He said “I will name him Sokuri”

***

“Who do you want to be when you grow up?” teacher asked the class. 11 old Beomgyu who recently got his first guitar with full conviction answered “I want to be a musican, a singer!”  
“Weren’t you dreaming of designing cars or being a racer like your dad?” his friend asked “That was your answer few years ago when we had classes about it”  
“I want to sing” although he wasn’t quite sure where this came from, his goal seemed clear now. That was something he was meant to do. 

***

The hall at BigHit building seemed so big and he felt so small. This was yet another step pushing him closer to his dream and to maybe fill up this hole in his life that Beomgyu has felt as long as he remembers, as if there was a missing, forgotten piece he needs to recover. Being deep in his thoughts he hasn’t noticed another trainee approaching him.

“What are you doing here alone?” a kind voice welcomed him.

Beomgyu looked up to see a tall boy smiling shyly with dimples on his face. He looked… familiar? He looked like… Sokuri. He almost said the name of his doll aloud..

“You must be a new trainee. Let’s go inside and talk” tall one acclaimed and all Beomgyu could do was to follow. “What’s your name?”.

“My name…” Beomgyu still tried to place the newly met person in his memory with this strange familiarity. “...oh! My name is Choi Beomgyu! And your name is...”

“Nice to meet you Beomgyu. My name is Choi Soobin.”

Suddenly something in his head clicked. Like all the gears finally found their right place.  
“I’ve finally found you” Beomgyu whispered.

“Hmm? Have you said something?” Soobin asked.

“No… Nothing.” Beomgyu still didn’t know how to handle the revelation… “Can we listen to some music?”

“Of course, I will play you something I like” Soobin said with a smile and he turned on the song that they’ve sung together in the dream.

“I like it too. A lot” Beomgyu couldn’t help but to flash a smile.

***

Showcase was a huge success but as every concert, it drained a lot of energy from the boys, so after some team celebration they went to their hotel rooms to get much needed rest. This time Beomgyu and Soobin ended up being roommates.

Already on their beds they’ve talked about everything and nothing, like they always did when they end up together. Soobin pulled out his phone to check out what their fans write on Weverse and Beomgyu was slowly drifting into dreamland.

“Soobinie... “ suddenly the boy whispered “I told you we will find each other… I promised, right?”

Soobin smiled and whispered back “And I’ve told you I’ll be there for you”. But Beomgyu couldn’t hear this since he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for ages but this kinda appeared in my head and I had to let it out. Inspired by Kimi No Na Wa (obviously) but also somewhat mashed in my head with "To The Moon" game and "Chrono Cross". Somewhere along the way "Find you" by Man With The Mission unconsciously played as a background in my head.


End file.
